


Let Your Walls Come Tumbling Down

by Natsumiya_Teirin



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Child Abandonment, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Moominmamma is best mamma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumiya_Teirin/pseuds/Natsumiya_Teirin
Summary: Joxaren and Mymble were not parent material. They never had been.Moeder and Vader Mumin, Muminmamma and Muminpappa respectively, are already raising their son Trolet, but they don't mind taking in one more.And so, little Snufkin meets the Mumins.





	Let Your Walls Come Tumbling Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taizi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taizi/gifts).



> Another just-because giftfic. Because Moomin is freaking adorable, and I'd have never gotten into it if not for taizi.

Moeder Mumin, known to everyone as Muminmamma, was the first one up that day. This was a common occurrence, since her dear family couldn't function without a good homecooked breakfast. 

So she got up and, still in her nightgown and house slippers, opened the front door to grab the milk bottles. 

Except there weren't just milk bottles. 

There was a large basket filled with blankets and pillows, and, staring up at her from the center of the little nest, a pair of dark eyes and a tuft of bright auburn hair. 

"Oh, poor dear," Muminmamma exclaimed, hoisting the young child from the basket. "It's alright now, little one- I'll take care of you." 


End file.
